


The Countess: The Missing Chapters / La Comtesse: Les Chapitres Oubliés

by PetitePirate



Series: Educating the Countess [4]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Adult Content, Alternative Perspective, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate
Summary: [ENGLISH]As Violet continues her adventure to save her siblings alongside Count Olaf, she also goes on a journey of initiation. Little by little, she's confronted to a new side of herself:  Count Olaf calls it "The Countess". Violet cannot help but struggle with this paradox: her, the perfect elder, noble and true to her principles, and the Countess, that part of her who doesn't care about volunteers or criminals, who is shameless about her desires, who has an insatiable need to live her most secret fantaisies.[FRANCAIS]Alors que Violet continue son périple pour sauver son frère et sa soeur avec le Comte Olaf à ses côtés, elle embarque également dans un voyage initiatique: Petit à petit se révèle une inédite facette de sa personnalité: le Comte l'appelle "La Comtesse". Violet lutte entre le paradoxe qui se créé en elle: la parfaite aînée, noble, volontaire et loyale et la Comtesse, qui se fiche bien des volontaires ou criminels, qui est sans honte et qui a un insatiable besoin de vivre ses fantasmes les plus secrets.[WARNING] These chapters aren't canon and you are NOT required to read them in order to stay updated on the main storyline of "The Countess". More infos in the chapters' introductions.
Relationships: Violet Baudelaire & Count Olaf, Violet Baudelaire/Count Olaf
Series: Educating the Countess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749766
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 9: Payback

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Countess (translated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703542) by [PetitePirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate). 
  * Inspired by [La Comtesse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886162) by [PetitePirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitePirate/pseuds/PetitePirate). 



> [WARNING] This part displays the "missing chapters" of my fanfiction "the Countess". I decided to put them separately for many reasons: first is because the "missing chapters" are not really canon: they don't serve a real purpose to the main story and you're free to consider if they really happened or not. This is just pure smut and the tone between the main story and the explicit stuff is too different to be in one fanfiction. Second reason is that including them to the original fiction would mean changing the rating to Explicit. After making a quick survey with readers I realized that if I changed the rating, some people might want to feel tricked: for those who want to read explicit stuff would feel upset by the long storyline, and those who don't want to read explicit stuff might not want to read either.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English version of what happened after Violet and Olaf after they leave the Island.

In this canoe, Violet and Olaf didn’t have much space. It had been a tiring night because of the storm, and it didn’t seem quite over. The wind wasn’t as strong and the sea was calm, but it was still raining quite heavily. Violet was forced to lower sail.

— If we follow the current, we should be around the coast in no time.

— Well, well, Olaf whispered. Isn’t my little Countess full of ressources ?

— I’m not your Countess.

— Legally you’re my wife, Violet.

— Only because you tricked Justice Strauss to marry us. I’m in no way willing to be the wife of a criminal.

— Oh Violet, after everything you did, still pretending to be noble, huh ? Olaf mocked her. And if I recall, he added, grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger, you seemed more than willing to play the wife the other night.

The cheeks of the eldest of the Baudelaires turned crimson.

— That… That was the cordial, she retorted.

— Didn’t seem like you were that intoxicated, Olaf mocked her while getting closer to her. I think my Countess wants me, but is too ashamed to admit it. But now that we’re talking about it, it means you owe me a kiss…

— I… No way !

— You kissed me without my consent… twice even if we count the time in the tower ! the count noted. It’s only fair I return the favor.

— That’s ridiculous !

— But it’s only justice ! I mean even though I hate you, I would never sexually assault you. Would you say such a crime is ridiculous and shouln’t be punished ?

— I never said that…of course it should be punished.

— Then it’s agreed.

— …

— Two kiss and we’re good, Violet. Unless you’re scared you’ll like it ?

Violet tightened her jaw. She promised herself she wouldn’t do this anymore, that only Quigley would be allowed to kiss her from now on. But deep down, a part of her, she knew it, wanted this: that’s why she was having all these crazy dreams.

— Fine, she said, getting closer and pushing aside a wet stroke of hair. Two kisses, and that’s it ! If you ever try anything else…

Count Olaf raised his hands in defense.

— Oh please, don’t insult me. I did commit numerous crimes, but sexual assault isn’t one of it. I’m not that pitiful to force myself on women… I know how to handle them.

— By manipulating them, Violet added. I’m not dumb. The only reason I’m willing to participate to this charade is so you’d stop bugging me.

— No, Violet, Olaf replied, getting closer. I _persuade_ them, with real arguments. And if you’re willing to let me kiss you, it’s because you’re dying to let her out.

— Let who out ?

Olaf grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to face him. Violet was sitting on the bow seat and stiffened when she saw him kneeling in front of her. She looked down on him and couldn’t help but think how similar it was to her dream: when she was on top of him. When she was realizing it was him under her and not Quigley, and instead of backing off, she would let him grab her butt while she rocked her hips even harder, so she would feel him even deeper.

Violet blinked and squeezed the hem of her skirt. There was only the sound of the rain, soaking them wet.

— So ? Are you willing to pay your debt ?

— Fine, whatever.

Violet gulped, but leaned towards him to kiss him, closing her eyes. The sooner it would end, the better. But her lips bumped against the count’s fingers.

— What are you doing, Violet ? he asked with a mocking tone.

She opened her eyes and saw count Olaf staring at her with a falsely confused expression.

— You said one kiss, she said.

— Yes, but not a kiss _you_ give me, a kiss _I_ give you, Olaf clarified. Well, well… my dear Countess likes to be in control, right ? This is gonna be interesting.

— Well then get it over with ! Violet retorted, upset.

She leaned once again, presenting her lips to him but he didn’t move one inch. Instead, he took her hands and placed them on his neck.

— Oh but Violet, my sweet Violet… I don’t want to kiss you _here_ , he declared, caressing her lower lip with his thumb. I want to kiss you _there_.

Violet shivered as she felt Olaf’s other hand crawling up her legs, under the hem of her skirt. She winced and wiggled around:

— No ! 

— No ?

— Not… this ! Never this ! I don’t want to ! I never accepted this…

— “This” ? Olaf repeated. What do you think I’ll do ?

— I don’t want to… have sex !

— I just want to kiss you here, that’s all.

— That’s unfair, Violet exclaimed, red with shame, trying to get away from his hand. I never did this to you.

— Oh but you could have, Violet. You decided to kiss me on the lips, that’s your right. Now it’s my turn, and I can also kiss you wherever I want.

Violet always thought even if count Olaf was a perfect manipulator, she would be able to outsmart him everytime. But right now, his logic was impeccable. Her jaw tightened as he moved closer.

— Your choice, of course, he murmured. Don’t you want to know ?

— Know what ?

— How accurate the dreams you have are…

Hid thumb was caressing her inner thigh and Violet could feel the pressure between her legs, itching…itching. Olaf’s fingers were already under her skirt but he was waiting for her signal. She found herself suddenly out of breath, her cheeks red as she glanced at his devious smile. He could feel her legs shaking, but also how turned on she was. Violet swallowed. Curiosity was stronger than shame.

— Fine… do it and get it over with, she prompted, looking away, her lips tightly shut.

— Oh, but I’m not doing this alone, Violet, Olaf replied. You’ll have to guide me. After all, I’d feel awful if I were to do something you don’t like.

— I don’t like _this_ …

— Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you’re just ashamed of _this_ , Olaf said, placing Violet’s hands on his neck once again. Look how scared you are to just say it. You were never shy to say no before. If this disgusted you this much, you’d never hesitate to say so. Am I wrong ?

He still wasn’t doing anything, waiting for her. She was shaking, he could feel it. But he could see he was right.

— So if I said no, you wouldn’t do it ? she asked.

— I wouldn’t, he replied.

Violet was taken aback, because for once, she didn’t doubt his sincerity.

— But, Olaf added, I personally think it would be a pity. Because it looks like you want to know how it feels like.

Violet tightened her fists…and nodded in approbation. She believed this would make the dreams stop, and the tension at her core was rising. So Olaf fixed his gaze on her, studying each of her reactions as his hands reached under her skirt to take off her panties.

Violet’s thighs were tightly shut, but he still managed to slide them along her legs. She wasn’t even looking at him, breathing heavily. He had to get her in the mood.

— Violet, do me a favor, will you ? Olaf asked.

— …

— That dream you’re having… I want you to tell me about it. Every detail.

He lifted up her dress without breaking eye contact.

— Don’t be afraid, Violet.

— I’m not afraid of you, Olaf.

— Not me, Violet… Don’t be afraid of yourself.

His voice was soft, and she couldn’t understand why he wasn’t just getting what he wanted, why it was so important for him that she wanted it too. But Violet felt that maybe the dream would help her end this quickly. So she complied.

— I’m… in the library. With Quigley. We’re kissing… and it’s getting really hot all of a sudden. Quigley is sweet, but I’m… impatient. I want more.

Without even realizing it, as she was lost in her fantasy, her legs slightly parted. Olaf was caressing her thighs, his darkened eyes looking at Violet who couldn’t look back. Her hands were trembling on his neck.

— And what are you doing ? he asked.

— I take off my dress and… I take off his belt. I take off just what I need to… and then I… take it between my hands and… I stroke it.

Olaf was breathing loudly. It was as is she was stroking him. His crotch suddenly felt too tight, with his erection. He started to plant some kisses on the inside of her thighs, while she was shaking with excitement. Violet still couldn’t bring herself to look at him, but her perverted thoughts with the count slowly caressing her… the pressure in her lower belly was demanding to be released.

— And what’s happening next, Violet ? Olaf asked, getting closer and closer.

— I’m hopping on top of him I… can’t take it anymore, she whispered, holding back a whimper as he resumed his kisses. I... Ha… He’s inside me and I’m moving… s..slowly…

The feeling of count Olaf’s lips inches away from her core makes Violet whimper with anticipation and impatience.

— Tell me what happens next, Olaf murmured as he unbutonned his own pants, his hard on getting more and more painful.

— I can’t… can’t take it anymore…then the doors opens and… I see someone staring at us. I turn to see who it is and it’s… Quigley.

— Oh ? Then who’s in the library with you, Violet ?

There’s a silence that lasts for a few silence. And finally, as a response, Violet finally moves her hands, moving Count Olaf’s face deeper between her legs.

— Kiss me now, she ordered with a hoarse voice, finally looking deep in his eyes.

Olaf smirked and grabbed her butt as his tongue stroked her clit already sensitive. Violet moaned and sighed, her body aching. It was the count, under her, in the library. And the fact that someone could see her like this, it made her feel even hornier. So she rocked her hips even harder to feel the count even deeper inside her, moaning at every thrust. And he was grabbing her butt and groaning even louder, like an animal.

Olaf felt Violet’s hips rocking against his face, slowly at first, but then faster… whimpering as she thrusted for more. He tightened his grip at her butt and stimulating her even harder. She was so wet and her cries were getting even louder. Her hands had moved on his hair and holding him steady, not allowing him to move away.

— Ha… Ha… More…, she demanded, tilting her head back.

Olaf could feel her getting more and more wet, as his erection was more and more painful. He couldn’t take it anymore and his right hand started to masturbate as he continued to please her. His muffled groans got louder as he stroked even harder. Violet was moaning, sighing, begging for more, and so close to come. Her whole body stiffened and a final cry louder than the others pierced the air before finally letting go of him. She slid out of the seat and ended up sitting on the bottom of the canoe with him. Olaf collapsed on her, still masturbating as she was still hit by the waves of the aftershock.

He moaned one last time and expired heavily before falling next to her.

Violet was trying to breathe normally. She didn’t even took the time to arrange her dress and her belly was still exposed. Next to her, Olaf was panting, his pants still unbuttoned and his penis out. They were both looking obcene like this, still processing what just happened under the pouring rain.

— Well, Olaf finally said. What a kiss that was.

— The last one.

— Oh, there’s still one left. And I’m dying to see her again.

— Who ?

Olaf turned and purred mischieviously:

— My Countess. My horny, horny Countess.

Violet trembled : he was right. There was a part of her… demanding and perverted. She wondered is this side of her personality hasn’t been created because of count Olaf’s own perversion. She was very different from the young woman she usually was… More sensual, more amoral, more…woman.

The Countess.


	2. Chapitre 9 Manquant: Remboursement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Version française de ce qu'il se passe (ou pas) entre Violette et le Comte Olaf après qu'ils quittent l'île.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AVERTISSEMENT] Voici les "Chapitres Oubliés" de ma fanfiction "la Comtesse". J'ai décidé de poster ces chapitres séparément pour plusieurs raisons: d'abord parce qu'ils ne sont pas forcément canon à l'histoire originale. Vous êtes libres d'interpréter si oui ou non les événements qu'ils décrivent sont réellement arrivés. Le contenu est explicite et la différence entre l'histoire originale est trop grande pour l'intégrer à la fanfiction originale. La deuxième raison est le changement de Rating: après un court sondage avec des lecteurs je me suis dit que changer le rating reviendrait à duper les lecteurs: ceux qui veulent de l'explicite pourraient être frustrés par l'intrigue et ceux qui ne veulent pas lire de contenu explicite pourrait juste ne pas lire du tout.

Violette et Olaf étaient serrés l’un contre l’autre dans ce petit canoë. La nuit avait été mouvementée et ils ne semblaient pas complètement sortis de la tempête. Certes, le vent avait baissé, la mer s’était calmée, mais il y avait une pluie constante qui avait tôt fait de tremper la bâche, forçant Violette à faire pivoter la structure de deltaplane qu’elle avait construit pour en faire une voile.

— Si nous suivons le courant, on sera bientôt dans près de la côte, assura-t-elle.

— Et bien, et bien, susurra le comte Olaf, ma petite Comtesse n’est-elle pas pleine de ressources ?

— Je ne suis pas votre Comtesse.

— Techniquement, tu es ma femme, Violette.

— Uniquement parce que vous vous êtes joués de la justice. Je n’ai aucune envie d’assumer un rôle de femme d’un criminel.

— Oh, Violette, après tout ce que tu as fait à VDC, tu te prétends encore noble, n’est-ce pas ? nargua Olaf. Et puis, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant le menton entre son pouce et son index, tu semblais très disposée à jouir des privilèges entre époux l’autre soir.

Les joues de l’aînée des Baudelaires virèrent au rouge.

— Ce… C’était le cordial, assura-t-elle.

— Ca ne semblait pas être que le cordial, la taquina le comte Olaf. Je pense que ma comtesse a envie de moi. Mais maintenant que nous en parlons, ça veut dire que tu me dois un baiser…

— Je… mais pas du tout !

— Tu m’as embrassé sans mon consentement… deux fois, même ! fit remarquer le comte Olaf. Il est juste que je rende la pareille.

— C’est ridicule !

— Ce n’est que justice, n’est-ce pas ? Toi, la parfaite petite Violette Baudelaire, qui refuse de payer ses dettes. Deux baisers, et ce serait terminé. A moins que tu n’aies peur d’apprécier ?

Violette serra la mâchoire. Elle s’était promis de ne plus jamais faire cela. De retrouver Quigley qui serait désormais le seul qui aurait le droit de l’embrasser. Mais une partie d’elle, elle le savait, brûlait d’envie : ce n’est pas pour rien qu’elle faisait tous ces rêves.

— Bien… dit-elle en se rapprochant, écartant les mèches mouillées de ses cheveux. Finissons-en avec ce sujet ici. Deux baisers, et c’est tout ! Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit d’autre… 

Le comte Olaf leva ses mains.

— Oh je t’en prie, ne m’insulte pas. J’ai commis de nombreux crimes, mais jamais celui de violer une femme. Je ne suis pas aussi pitoyable…je sais comment y faire avec les femmes.

— En les manipulant, répliqua Violette. Je ne suis pas dupe. Si je vous laisse faire, c’est parce que j’en ai assez d’être embêtée.

— Non, Violette, ma chère Comtesse, répondit Olaf en se rapprochant d’elle. Avec de la _persuasion_. Et si tu me laisses faire, c’est parce que tu meurs d’envie que je t’aide à la laisser sortir.

— Laisser sortir quoi ?

Olaf la fit se tourner face à lui. Violette était assise sur l’un des sièges et se raidit quand elle le vit s’agenouiller devant elle. Elle connaissait ce regard, elle le voyait en rêve : quand elle se rendait compte que c’était lui qu’elle embrassait dans la bibliothèque de ses parents et non Quigley. Quand elle le voyait agripper ses fesses et qu’au lieu de se retirer, elle basculait vigoureusement ses hanches pour sentir son membre en érection au plus profond d’elle.

Violette cligna des yeux et serra l’ourlet de sa robe entre ses poings. On n’entendait plus que le son de la pluie qui les mouillait tous les deux.

— Un baiser ? Il serait temps de payer ta dette, tu ne crois pas ?

— Bien.

Violette avala sa salive et se pencha avec courage vers le comte Olaf pour l’embrasser, fermant ses yeux. Plus vite elle prendrait l’initiative, plus vite ça se terminerait. Mais ses lèvres butèrent contre deux doigts du comte.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Violette ? demanda-t-il d’un ton malicieux.

L’interpellée ouvrit les yeux et vit le comte Olaf la regarder avec un sourcil haussé, d’un air faussement confus.

— Vous avez dit un baiser, répondit-elle bêtement.

— Oui, mais pas un baiser que _tu_ me donnes, mais que _je_ te donne, fit remarquer Olaf. Ma chère Comtesse aime dominer la situation à ce que je vois. Voilà qui va être intéressant.

— Et bien dans ce cas, embrassez-moi ! répliqua Violette, agacée.

Elle se rapprocha et tendit ses lèvres vers lui, mais il ne bougea pas. A la place, il lui prit les deux mains et les plaça sur sa nuque.

— Oh Violette… ma chère Comtesse… Je n’ai pas envie de t’embrasser _ici._

Ses paroles firent trembler Violette et elle se rendit compte que si le pouce d’Olaf lui caressait les lèvres, sa deuxième main remontait le long de ses tibias pour se poser sur son genou, à peine à quelques centimètres sous l’ourlet de sa robe. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et s’écria :

— Non !

— Non ?

— Pas ça ! Jamais _ça_ ! Je ne veux pas que… je n’ai pas accepté _ça_ !

— « _Ca_ » ? plaisanta le comte Olaf. Qu’est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire ?

— Je ne veux pas qu’on…fasse… couche ensemble !

— Je veux juste t’embrasser ici, c’est tout.

— C’est injuste ! se récria Violette qui s’agitait rouge comme une tomate, tentant de dégager la main de son mari. Je n’ai pas fait ça.

— Oh, mais tu aurais pu, Violette. Tu as décidé de m’embrasser sur la bouche, c’est ton droit. Maintenant que c’est mon tour, j’ai bien le droit de t’embrasser où je veux.

Violette avait toujours pensé que même si le comte Olaf était un parfait manipulateur, elle pouvait le déjouer. Mais en ce moment, il démontrait une logique implacable. Elle serra la mâchoire et le vit se rapprocher.

— A toi de décider, Comtesse, murmura le comte Olaf.

Violette sentait son entrejambe pulser sous la pression. Les mains longues aux doigts fins de son mari, qui étaient déjà sous sa jupe, mais qui attendaient son signal. Elle avait tout à coup une respiration plus hâchée, les joues rouges, à le fixer sans ciller, lui, avec son air malicieux et son sourire malin. Lui la sentait trembler sous l’appréhension, mais il la sentait excitée.

Violette avala sa salive. La curiosité fut plus forte que la honte.

— Très bien, allons-y, qu’on en finisse, souffla-t-elle.

— Oh, mais je ne compte pas faire ça, seul, Violette, lui rappela Olaf. Tu devras me guider. Après tout, je m’en voudrais de te faire quelque chose dont tu n’as pas envie.

— Je n’ai pas envie de… _ça_.

— Non, je pense plutôt que tu as honte de _ça_ , répondit le comte Olaf en prenant les mains de Violette pour les placer à nouveau sur sa nuque alors qu’il était toujours accroupi devant elle. D’abord parce que tu as peur de juste le dire. Et d’autre part parce que tu n’as jamais rechigné à dire clairement ce que tu voulais ou non. Ai-je tort ?

Il n’avait toujours pas commencé, il l’attendait. Violette tremblait, il le sentait. Mais il voyait qu’il avait fait mouche, encore une fois.

— Donc si je disais non, vous ne le feriez pas ?

— Non, répondit le comte Olaf.

Violette fut surprise de sa réponse rapide et assurée. Pour la première fois, elle ne douta pas de sa sincérité.

— Mais, ajouta-t-il, je pense personnellement que ce serait dommage. Parce qu’il semble que tu as envie de savoir ce que ça fait. Je me trompe ?

L’aînée des Baudelaires serra les poings… mais hocha la tête. Après tout, il avait été sincère avec elle. Et peut-être qu’après cela, les rêves s’arrêteraient, de même que cette tension qu’elle sentait entre ses cuisses. Le comte Olaf ancra son regard dans le sien, étudiant chacune de ses réactions alors que ses mains remontait le long de ses cuisses jusqu’à son sous-vêtement qu’il retira.

Les genoux de Violette étaient serrés l’un contre l’autre, mais elle n’avait pas détaché ses mains de sa nuque, quand bien même ses yeux étaient rivés sur sa robe.

— Violette… fais-moi une faveur, veux-tu ? souffla Olaf.

—…

— Ce rêve que tu fais…je veux que tu t’en rappelles. Chaque étape. Dis-moi ce qu’il se passe.

— ...

Il releva sa robe sans la quitter du regard.

— N’aie pas peur, Violette.

— Je n’ai pas peur de vous, Olaf.

— Pas de moi, Violette… n’aie pas peur de toi.

Il avait une voix presque douce et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il prenait son temps de la sorte. L’aînée des Baudelaires sentit son regard vagabonder et murmura :

— Je…Je suis dans la bibliothèque de la maison. Avec Quigley… On s’embrasse. Et il fait très chaud. Quigley est très doux mais je suis plus…incontrôlable. J’en veux plus.

Sans s’en rendre compte, ses cuisses s’ouvrirent légèrement. Olaf caressait toujours ses jambes et ses yeux assombris regardaient Violette qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Ses mains blanches tremblaient sur sa nuque et lui, lentement, caressait l’arrière de ses cuisses, remontait vers ses fesses, puis redescendait.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande son mari d’une voix rauque.

— J’enlève ma robe et je défais sa ceinture. Je soulève juste ce qu’il faut, et je… je prends son membre entre mes mains…pour le caresser…

La respiration d’Olaf était plus prononcée. C’était comme si elle le caressait lui. L’entrejambe de son pantalon lui sembla tout à coup trop serré, avec son érection. Il commença à embrasser le creux des cuisses de Violette qui tremblait toujours… mais d’excitation. Ses yeux balayaient l’horizon, mais ses pensées perverses associées aux caresses du comte… elle sentait la tension dans son entrejambe augmenter… suppliant d’être apaisée.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’il se passe après, Violette ? demanda le comte Olaf qui se rapprochait de son sexe, centimètre après centimètre.

— Je me mets à califourchon sur lui, je ne tiens plus, répondit-elle d’une voix sourde. Je me laisse glisser sur lui et… je bouge…lentement…

La sensation des lèvres du comte à quelques centimètres de son sexe gonflé de désir coupe momentanément la parole à Violette qui expire bruyamment alors que ses ongles se crisper sur sa nuque.

— Raconte-moi la suite, Violette…, murmura-t-il en déboutonnant son propre pantalon, son érection de plus en plus douloureuse.

— Je… Je ne peux plus tenir…Ha…

Son souffle chaud entre ses jambes, Olaf attendait tout de même qu’elle continue.

— Puis la porte s’ouvre et… je vois quelqu’un qui nous espionne. Je tourne la tête et je vois que c’est… Quigley…

— Oh ? Alors qui est dans la bibliothèque avec toi, Violette ?

Mais Violette ne répondit pas à la question du comte Olaf, et ses mains derrière la nuque du comte bougèrent enfin pour le guider contre son sexe.

— Embrasse-moi maintenant, ordonna-t-elle d’une voix rauque, les yeux assombris de désir rivés dans les siens.

Le comte Olaf eut un rictus et il s’exécuta. Sa langue chaude titilla lentement son clitoris déjà sensible et Violette poussa un gémissement. C’était lui qui est sous elle dans la bibliothèque. Et, excitée par le fait que Quigley la voyait, dans le rêve elle bougeait frénétiquement ses hanches pour le sentir en elle encore plus profondémment, poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Il lui agrippait les fesses et poussait en elle avec des grognements d’animal.

Olaf sentit Violette bouger ses hanches et pousser contre son visage, d’abord lentement, puis plus rapidement, une plainte s’échappant de ses lèvres à chaque va-et-vient. Il agrippa ses hanches pour s’adapter à ses mouvements de plus en plus erratiques et stimula son clitoris de plus belle. Elle était si humide et ses soupirs devenaient de plus en plus rauques. Elle agrippait ses cheveux comme si ce qu’il lui donnait était indispensable à sa survie.

— Ha…Ha…Plus fort…, suppliait-elle, les yeux clos, la tête renversée en arrière.

Olaf sentait sa propre érection être de plus en plus douloureuse. Sa main droite quitta la cuisse de Violette et alors qu’il continuait à la caresser de sa langue, il commença à se masturber allègrement. Ses gémissements étouffés se firent entendre de plus en plus alors qu’il accélérait la cadence. Violette gémissait, soupirait et suppliait de plus en plus fort, et il savait qu’elle allait bientôt jouir. Le corps entier de la jeune femme vibra et elle poussa une finale plainte plus sonore que les autres avant de le lâcher et se laisser glisser hors du siège pour atterrir, lasse, au fond du canoë avec lui. Olaf était toujours à quatre pattes et posa son front sur son épaule alors qu’elle était toujours sous le coup de l’émotion.

Il finit par gémir et lâcher un son rauque avant d’expirer bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber à côté d’elle.

Violette respirait longuement, la robe toujours relevée laissant la toison brune de son sexe à l’air, avec à côté d’elle le comte Olaf haletait, le pantalon déboutonné et son sexe qui n’était plus en érection. Tous deux, l’un à côté de l’autre, indécents comme deux exhibitionnistes, juste enregistrant ce qu’il venait de se passer sous la pluie qui continuait de tomber, les trempant jusqu’aux os et refroidissant leurs ardeurs.

— Eh bien, soupira finalement le comte Olaf. C’était un sacré baiser.

Violette mit un temps avant de répondre :

— Le dernier.

— Oh, il y en a un autre. Et j’ai très envie de la revoir.

— Qui donc ?

Olaf se tourna vers elle et lui chuchota d’un ton coquin :

— Ma Comtesse. Ma vilaine, vilaine Comtesse.

A ses mots, Violette frémit : il n’avait pas tord. Cette partie d’elle, si exigeante et perverse… elle se demandait si ce n’était pas une partie d’elle créé sous la perfidie et la perversion du comte Olaf. Une partie d’elle qui n’avait rien à voir avec la jeune fille… une partie plus sensuelle, plus femme, plus… immorale.

La Comtesse.


End file.
